Satan's Little Sister
by Scary Faery
Summary: Murdoc's Little Sister Stops By For A Visit (On Felony Charges). Ladies And Gentlemen: Meet Lucia Niccals! NEW CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED!
1. Felony

Satan's Little Sister  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz characters. I own Lucia.)  
  
It was Thursday, the twelfth of October at Kong Studios. The band had just returned from a very tiring gig in California; being behind the curtain while a video played on the other side was hard enough to keep their fans attention, and they even played a new song-'Ghost Train'. The fly back was annoying enough, since Noodle was running back and fourth through the private isles, singing some kind of song in Japanese, and 2D was talking to Russel about paranormal and near-death experiences. Strangely, the vocalist had the upper hand in the conversation. Murdoc was just sitting up in front, sipping from a vodka bottle and thinking about sock puppets.  
  
It was now eleven o'clock at night, and raining heavily outside. Everyone had gone to bed three hours ago from his or her restless fly back. All did, except for Murdoc.  
  
Murdoc lye sprawled out on the living room couch, watching some program for dog trainers. It was strange, but he'd felt no real need to sleep, even though he'd had a lot to drink, it just seemed as if he'd blown it all off on the fly home. Also he hadn't touched 2D or argued with him about anything all night. It was a very strange night indeed.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came at the door, like a sharp quick banging, which made the bassist jump. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, wondering who the hell wanted to die tonight as he angrily got up from the couch. Another hard knock came from the door, and yelled to shut up as he reached for the doorknob and pulled it open.  
  
There, under the small porch roof to stay out of the rain, was a young woman. She was wearing black jeans with a pocket chain and a camouflage tank top under a black blazer. Around her neck was a red heart necklace and a spiked choker, along with two spiked wrist bands and black finger-cut gloves. A motorcycle helmet covered up her face.  
  
Murdoc sighed again, guessing she was just another fan. "Look lady." He groaned. "It's a little late to be wandering the night and bothering me, don't you think?"  
  
"Not late enough." Said a familiar, husky British voice from under the helmet. Her hands came off and slid it off, and slightly damp shoulder- length black hair with red streaks tumbled out in strings and she through it back, revealing her face.  
  
Murdoc, with a once irritable expression, felt his jaw drop as he stared into his own eyes. Her skin was tanned with a slight greenish color, and one side of her face was showing since the other half was covered over with black hair. One dark, pink eye shown at him, and her lips carried a sinister grin that was warming in it's own little way.  
  
The bassist felt his arm drop to his side and his breath being choked off. "L-Lucia...?" He stuttered.  
  
"Surprise!" Lucia said joyfully. "Happy Friday the Thirteenth!"  
  
It took Murdoc a second for her words to sink into his thick skull before he suddenly flashed her a grin and growled, "That's tomorrow, wench."  
  
"No, it's today. It's midnight, or haven't you noticed?" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly. He returned her embrace, still a little shocked but thrilled.  
  
"God look at you..." He said when they pulled apart and he put a hand under her chin. "I see red's your new look."  
  
"Blue was getting on my nerves. People kept thinking I was a Crypt or something." Murdoc cocked an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything. She'd figure it out. *Little Ghetto joke there*  
  
"So how has my little sister been these past five years?" She walked in, dropping her helmet on the carpet.  
  
"Oh you know, still in the comic business. I've been hired to write more gore in KillJoy (*Not the movie, a comic book I made up in one minute that carried the same name*). Other than that, I'm pretty much still living in poverty. It's okay though; at least I love what I do. How about you, or do I not even need to ask?"  
  
"You know about the band?"  
  
"Know about it? I own practically everything! At first I didn't know what this whole 'Gorillaz' thing was about and why everyone in England loved them, but them I saw you on that CD and I was like 'Hey that's my brother!'"  
  
Murdoc cracked a smile, then realized where they were. "Um, so why are you here?"  
  
Lucia suddenly became uneasy and shrugged. "Uh...I need some place to crash."  
  
Murdoc flinched. "Here? Why? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." She said faster than she meant it, which made him give her the suspicious look. She twisted her fingers and stared at him innocently. "Well, it's just...I...look some shit's gone down, and I...I gotta lay low for awhile, just until the heat dies down. Get outta Manchester, you know? I need a break, so to speak."  
  
"Misdemeanor or felony?" He glared at her.  
  
She shrugged again, looking away from him. He could always catch her. "Felony..."  
  
"Shit, who'd you kill?"  
  
"Nobody! I...I hurt somebody..."  
  
"What? Who?!"  
  
She took a deep breath. "It was Brittany's fault..."  
  
"You killed your girlfriend?!"  
  
"No! I didn't kill anybody! But we...we broke up..." She giggled, but became very dark and uneasy, and swallowed.  
  
Murdoc looked up, stunned. "Shit, Lucia, I'm sorry."  
  
"No..." She sat down, her fingers resting against her cheek. "We were having some differences. We were less intimate...way less caring...and I just got the slightest suspicion that she was..." Her voice broke and she swallowed again. "Cheating on me...and last night...I saw her with...a man."  
  
"Whoa! Are you fucking kidding me?"  
  
"No. I...She was blowing him in an alleyway. I couldn't take it, Murdoc, I just couldn't! I wanted to kill her! I wanted to kill him!"  
  
"Slow down! Just, tell me what happened."  
  
"It happened so fast. I pulled out my switchblade, came after her and her little pimp, knocked him down and ripped his fucking dick off." She pulled out a large pocketknife from her pocket as a small tear fell down her cheek. Murdoc was shaking. "For corrupting her and destroying me. He was alive, but bleeding a lot. Then I just pointed the blade at Brit...and..."  
  
"And?!?"  
  
"I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I may have lost all love for her but..." She sniffed, more tears falling from her eyes. "Oh God..." She covered her face with her hands and began to slowly weep.  
  
Murdoc crawled over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay...come on relax...you'll be fine...I don't think you'll be arrested."  
  
"That's not it." She said between gasps. "She won't tell anybody, she's afraid of me. I hope he rots in hell. It's just that it's official now. We broke up..." She curled up against Murdoc's chest. Murdoc rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's okay. Wanna go do something? Wanna go throw cats off buildings? Wanna go set fire to the Salvation Army? Wanna rent porno movies and see if we recognize anybody?"  
  
"Shut up!" She giggled between sobs. 


	2. Wake Up Call

The next morning, it was eight o'clock when 2D decided to get up and get a glass of water to clear his throat from drooling all night. He crawled off his bed, eyes in slits, and opened the door of his room. He walked all the way down the stairs, trying not to fall from being half-asleep, and made his way to the living room. The vocalist walked right through it, not noticing the unfamiliar life form fast asleep on the couch, into the kitchen and poured himself a glass. He sipped, coughed, and was content. His eyes opened a little more, and he smiled at the pure silence and harmony of the morning.  
  
2D sniffed and walked out of the kitchen, glass in hand, and back into the living room. It seemed as if he'd made too much noise, because the ball on the couch suddenly unwound and two sleepy yellow eyes stared up at him. 2D stopped, completely riveted and staring down at the woman that was on his couch wearing only a black bra and matching panties with a reversed pentagram on them. She batted her eyes and smiled. 2D swallowed, the cup shaking in his grasp. "Hey good-lookin'. What's cookin'?" Lucia whispered.  
  
The shrill scream could be heard throughout the entire radius of Kong Studios. Russel jolted up headfirst, mouth dropped in horror. Noodle lifted the bed sheets up to her face. Even down in the carpark, Murdoc's ears let in the most horrified of all cries, and he opened his eyes irritably.  
  
Russel came running down first; for fear that 2D had got his shirt stuck in the garbage disposal again. Noodle was in the hallway frozen in fear and grabbing her stuffed dog. When Russel came down the stairs, he stopped as he saw 2D up against the wall screaming profanity, the glass broken on the carpet, with a remote control clutched defensively in his hand that was pointed towards the couch. On it was a slender woman crouching like a wild animal about to leap and a horrified expression on her face. "Shut the fuck up D!" Russel yelled, and 2D stopped, but was still whining under his breath. Russel suddenly realized that she was completely unaccustomed and narrowed his eyes at her. "And just who the hell are you!? A-And what the fuck are you doing in here!?"  
  
He was about to continue when she lifted her hands out in a 'stop' motion, combed her hair back with her fingers, and took a deep breath. "No." She said. "Who the hell is HE to be going around screaming in peoples faces like he's got business to?"  
  
"What-?"  
  
"Shh! All I did was say look at him and he goes ape shit and starts running up and down the walls screaming like a girl! I'm allowed to be here-!"  
  
"Yeah, who the hell let you in!?" Russel yelled over her, still a little twisted from the whole experience.  
  
"Murdoc Niccals. Why?"  
  
As soon as she said it, the door to the carpark was practically kicked down and the bassist stomped up the stairs with 'kill 2D' in his eyes. "2D!" He yelled. "You bastard what the fuck is you're problem-!" He himself stopped when he saw everyone's eyes on him, including his little sisters.  
  
She eyed him I only his Speedo, giggled, and said, "Well aren't you handsome."  
  
Murdoc glared at her, then at the rest of his band mates (Noodle had finally made it down the stairs, her fingernail in between her teeth nervously as she stared at this new girl). "I, uh, see you've met Lucia." He grinned, but it didn't change anything. And what happened next would go down in the books.  
  
"You arsehole!" 2D shouted irritably, backing off the wall and into Murdoc's face. "You brought her in!? With everything we've been through of the accidents from fans, you brought her in!? You could have at least had the bloody decency to tell us if you really just had to bring her in! That's just like you! Was she at least any good!?" He almost spat. Russel was amazed. Murdoc, hearing the last sentence, swallowed in disgust with eyes wide. Lucia's eyes widened too, but all she did was giggle slightly in her palm.  
  
Murdoc grinned at the vocalist, and he chuckled. "They're never any good."  
  
2D was about to answer when he felt Lucia poke him and say "I'm his sister, stupid."  
  
The vocalist batted his eyes and pursed his lips together, backing down. Murdoc smirked evilly and nodded, grabbing 2D by the arms and throwing him at Russel. 2D dropped the remote, and put his arms up in defense. Murdoc rolled his eyes.  
  
Lucia, on the other hand, was in thought. "Oh my God." Everyone turned to look at her. "Wait. Wait. Let me guess. These idiots are your band?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Charming deal, right?" Murdoc laughed.  
  
"Um..." Russel started. "What's going on Murdoc?"  
  
He sighed. "This is Lucia. She's my little sister by three years. She needs a place to stay for awhile."  
  
"Why?" 2D asked, shaking off his last experience.  
  
"Wanted." Lucia smiled easily.  
  
"For what?"  
  
She sighed. "Promise you won't tell?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Emasculating a man." Lucia got up and walked over to the stairs. "Where's the bathroom, Mud's?"  
  
"Upstairs to your right." He fell down on the couch and brought a cigarette between his lips, smiling at the rest of his band. Lucia walked upstairs to where she was out of sight.  
  
Russel stood frozen at what she'd just said, but 2D looked down at Murdoc, still in disbelief. Suddenly he chuckled and looked up at Russel. "I thought she was Murdoc in drag." He laughed again, turning around and walking back up the stairs. The drummer looked at Murdoc, who just shrugged, laughed evilly, and lit the cigarette. 


	3. Questions For Brittany

It was a dark and cold morning in Manchester Hospital. Many odd cases were coming in the Emergency Room: two boys that had hit eachother with baseball bats, a girl who'd swallowed a razor blade, one boy got his tongue stuck in a fan, and a woman whose leg had been crushed by a steam roller. Cries of pain and anger filled the rooms, but one in particular got the most attention.  
  
On floor six, at the end of the hall, was a small room with no one in it but two figures. The one sleeping in bed was a man, about six feet tall, black hair, brown eyes, an artistic goatee, and a sick expression on his face. His crotch was completely bandaged, brown stains of dried blood surfaced the gauze, and he didn't move at all. The other, sitting on the chair, was a woman. She was tall and thin, with small breasts and a stick like figure. Her shirt read 'Ozzy' on it, and along with it she wore black jeans and black combat boots. Spikes and chains covered her, along with a small pair of glasses. She had green and black hedgehog-spiked hair, her eyes a dark blue, and her skin was a peach color. She rested her hand against her chin, her expression one of deep, irritated thought.  
  
Suddenly a man came in through the doors. "Brittany Combs?"  
  
"What?" The woman in the chair looked up, spotting his police badge and her upper lip twitched nervously.  
  
"Miss Combs, I'm Detective Dave Brim from The Manchester Police. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions if I may?"  
  
Brittany turned to look at her sleeping boyfriend, sighed, and got up.  
  
Detective Brim led her into a vacant room right across from her own, two policemen standing on each side of the door. She eyed them uneasily, but walked into the room, where the door was shut behind her. She turned around, hands on hips, and said, "What do you want?"  
  
Brim took a deep breath. "Miss Combs-"  
  
"Brittany."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I don't go by 'Miss'. I'm not a little girl."  
  
He paused. "Y-Yes. Brittany, we at the station heard about you and your boyfriend's accident last night."  
  
"It was his accident, not mine."  
  
"-Well, we have information that the one who had committed this crime was a woman named Lucia." Her eyes flashed dangerously and she crossed her arms over her chest. "We don't know her last name yet, or her appearance or family. All we know of her the tire tracks she leaves behind from her motorcycle and bystanders screaming her name-friends or otherwise. Do you know of her?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Were you in any way aquatinted with her, such as a friend or pen pal?"  
  
"Pen pal?" Brittany spat. "She was my girlfriend!"  
  
Brim's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Your...friend?"  
  
She paused, staring at him with a cocked eyebrow. "No. My girlfriend. Ya know; lesbian, carpet-munching dykes." She smirked at him; loving the way his arm seemed to drop and his face contort in slight disgust. Maybe it was just the way she said it.  
  
"Um...Okay." He chuckled slightly. "I thought you were...since..." He nodded to the back door, which indicated her mangled animal on the bed.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Listen, I don't want to talk about it. My sexual lifestyle has nothing to do with you and your detective work. I knew Lucia and that's all you have to know."  
  
Brim cracked a smile, and the two cops behind him chuckled. The twitch came back in her lip, but not from anxiety. "Right then." He said. "Whatever. The point is, we need to know if you have any whereabouts to where she is now?"  
  
"No." She said flatly.  
  
"Miss Combs, you do know something."  
  
"No, I don't. But why does it matter? Murderers and rapists get away everyday, and so did she. So what's your problem? The police have never been this preoccupied in Manchester." She snorted, and Brim frowned.  
  
"I don't think you understand." He smirked. "He long have you been dating?"  
  
Brittany shrugged. "Three...three years."  
  
"Not long enough." He said. "You see, your ex has been on the top most wanted lists all over England. Only seven years ago little Lucia had knocked over ten liquor stores and 7-11's in only three months. Were you aware?"  
  
"N-No..." She blinked.  
  
"A year later she burned the Salvation Army down in Bristol. Luckily only three were badly injured. She killed seven prize cows at a Fair. She'd stole exactly seven hundred dollars from a children's hospital in Crawley. And only five years ago, she'd gone too far. Lucia had pulled off a robbery in a bank accompanied by someone else, although we could never find out who. Not only keeping dates of actual activity, but Lucia has been involved in many knife and fist fights that almost end in death. Lucia is considered almost to be the most dangerous women in England. The most unsettling part is we can never track her down. We just recently found out her first supposed first name. If you were to help us out with wherever she might be, I promise you you'll never regret it."  
  
Brittany stood there, riveted. Her eyes were wide in shock and her mouth was slightly dropped. "Uh..." She mumbled. "What a freak." She giggled. "I mean I figured she had done some damage from robbery, but I never really expected all that much. I know about the knife fights. I was in one. She was the one who taught me how to fight."  
  
Brim sighed. "I'm serious Miss Combs-"  
  
"What did I tell you about calling me that?" She growled. "Listen, I don't know where the bitch is. I could give a damn!-"  
  
"No." He said flatly. "You couldn't. I know you know something Miss Combs, and you're hiding her whereabouts because of some make-believe emotion of love."  
  
"Make-believe?!-"  
  
"We'll talk later." He smirked. "Down at the station. Either you come, or I'll have my officers 'escort' you." He turned, leaving Brittany shaking in pure anger. "You have seven hours. It's best to come clean early, because we'll always find the truth."  
  
He left.  
  
***  
  
Brittany walked slowly into her original room, putting her hand against the wall and her eyes looking down at the ground.  
  
The man in bed was awake, and he looked over at her. "Where the fuck were you?" He growled irritably.  
  
She glared at him, not answering, and sighed. Suddenly she began to pace and talk to herself. "Lucia's in trouble...And this homophobic dick detective wants to talk to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"-Who cares? She did this to me-wait, but I cheated on her...so what is this my fault? She can control her actions...not really; she's more of a man than any men I know are. What do I do? Turn her in? But..."  
  
"Britt-?"  
  
"Robert!" Brittany barked, suddenly walking up to him. "I'm in trouble- because of you! Because of...me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My girlfriend! The reason your lying here!"  
  
"You're a lesbian?!"  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. "Do I look like a straight woman?!? For Christ's sake-Look Robert, shut up, okay? She's in trouble because of what she did to you and now the police want me to track her down-"  
  
"Wait a minute. That was your girlfriend? That ugly cunt that cut me the dark?!"  
  
"Please-" She became uneasy and swallowed.  
  
"So it was your fault? You bitch! What the fuck, did you plan this?!"  
  
"No! I-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Just...stay away from me! Get out! Go-back to your bull-dyke from Hell!"  
  
Brittany trembled, breathing hard, and turned to the door. She didn't look back as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Robert shrugged and looked out the window.  
  
Outside in the hallway, Brittany buried her face in her hands and cried. 


	4. The Whole Story

(Sorry about the wait kiddies. This was a hard chapter to do because I didn't know what to write, but the rest I believe will go much smoother.)  
  
Back at Kong Studios, Lucia was in the restroom putting on the same outfit she had on the night before. She sat on the sink, pulling the tight black jeans up her thighs and reaching for the camouflage tanktop. She grabbed the shirt, but as soon as she did she noticed the heart locket around her neck. Lucia seemed to stare at it, raising it to eye level and caressing it lovingly, with regret in her eyes. It's ruby heart shinned in the artificial room lights, like a star in the palm of her hand.  
  
The door suddenly opened, and Lucia sprang to her feet, realizing what she was doing.  
  
  
  
Murdoc walked in, wearing just a pair of brown jeans, and a cigarette  
  
in hand. His eyes were narrowed, and a thin smirk was on his face. Lucia arched an eyebrow as she pulled the wallet chain out from her underwear.  
  
"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." She growled embarrassingly.  
  
Murdoc chuckled. "You do realize that this is a male restroom?"  
  
"I was aware." Lucia slipped on the tanktop, pulling it roughly over her breasts and straightening the folds.  
  
"Kay..." Murdoc sucked in the cigarette smoke and rolled his eyes. He walked over to another sink table and sat down.  
  
Lucia smirked and changed her voice to a Californian surfer. "So what's up bro?"  
  
"I realized by this morning's little occurrence, that I wasn't thinking entirely straight last night." Lucia looked up at him curiously, stopping what she was doing. "I want to know more about what you said."  
  
"Oh." She strapped the choker around her neck.  
  
"For starters, I realized that you committed a crime-that is pretty easy to slip up on."  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"Well, if the guy saw you-"  
  
"He didn't. I hit him too hard."  
  
"Then if Brittany saw you-"  
  
"I already told you, Murdoc, she won't. Whether she ever loved me or not, she's too cowardly to go after me. I've been running away from the law since the day I hit puberty! I won't get caught now, and she knows that. I'll kill her if she does."  
  
Murdoc shifted the cigarette to his other hand. "Then why did you let her live last night?"  
  
Lucia's upper lip twitched and she looked down at the ground. "I...She didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Um-"  
  
"I don't know! I just...It's different. Cheating on someone and ratting on them is different when it comes to death. You know that." She shrugged, wrapping the spiked bracelet around her wrist.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Sorry, I was just asking, because I really wouldn't want...you know...you to get caught." He sucked harder on the cigarette, the tip glowing bright red. "What about the guy? You sure he wouldn't have one idea who you were?"  
  
"I don't think so. He never saw me in the dark, so according to him I could be anyone."  
  
"If it was so dark, how did you recognize Britt and him?"  
  
"Light from the bar. Plus, I saw her go out with him."  
  
Murdoc's eyes narrowed. "You saw him?"  
  
"Yeah." She splashed a small bit of water on her face to rub off the tearstains on her cheek from the night before. "He was like...this tall, arty guy. You know-all black, shinny black hair, goatee, small black glasses, and this dark mocha skin. He was like a vampire. His presence was almost death-like, yet his personality spoke joy and warmth." Murdoc cocked an eyebrow, and Lucia giggled. "Wow, Scary Faery sure is a psychotic poet."  
  
"Forget that bitch. You talked to him?"  
  
"Hell no. I saw him with Britt."  
  
"Hang on, where were you in all of this?"  
  
Lucia shrugged again. "Well...I'd had a few drinks. Seven shots of Scotch and Vodka as a matter of fact...So...I was dancing on the table tops like a stripper-Although I remained clothed and all."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"So anyway, I was watching Britt and-Hey can I get one of your--?" She pointed to Murdoc's cigarette. He nodded, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a 666 filter, handing it to her. "I saw this guy walk in. And Britt was all interested in him. It seemed as though she didn't want me to notice-" Murdoc held up a lighter and lit the ashy tip of the filter. Lucia took a long drag, sighed, and blew the smoke out comfortingly. "Because she was acting so anxious and flinching. She didn't want either of us to know that the other one existed. Real original. It was strange, but I ended up just sitting on the table completely wiped out, when I saw Britt leave with him out the back exit to the alley."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So, I just got up off the table, as if all the alcohol erased itself, and followed them. I opened the door to look around, but at first I couldn't see anything. Then I saw her, going down on him like some little porn slut. He seemed to be enjoying himself, at least for the first half. At first I was shocked, you know, like the steps to death or something. I couldn't think, at least not straight anyway, and I felt this hot, fiery force crunch my body. I was shaking all over, over powered by hate. Then I reached into my back pocket and got my switchblade out. I just ran and tackled the mother fucker; I hit him, till my hands were covered in blood. He didn't even know what happened." Lucia giggled. "Brittany was screaming, jumping up and down like some circus monkey, freaking out to no extent. Then the next thing that happened was I felt my blade ram into his crotch." She licked her lips. "It would have been very satisfying if it hadn't been for the fact that there was a witness."  
  
"Oh..." Murdoc leaned against the mirror.  
  
"Yep. The guy just lied there bleeding, and I got up, and grabbed Britt by her shirt. She was so scared, she was crying. I pointed the knife at her throat, and it seemed like she stopped breathing, waiting for me. I just kept staring at her, and I didn't know what to do. Kill her-end it all and cover up my legacy once again, or let her live and get caught. So..."  
  
"You let her live."  
  
"I just took threw her back on the ground, jumped on my bike and took off. Then in one hour I was at your front porch. Good enough information?"  
  
"Great." Murdoc chuckled again and put out the cigarette in the damp sink water. "So you're sure, huh? You really think Brittany's going to keep her bloody mouth shut?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Right then." He got up, and walked to the door, opening it. Lucia followed him, with the cigarette between her teeth and her hands in her pockets. They walked down the hall.  
  
"By the way," Lucia said. "Cool band. A little wimpy though, but they'll do fine."  
  
"Yeah." Murdoc took another cigarette from his pocket.  
  
"That blue-haired one-2D-you called him? I like him."  
  
"Yep." He searched for his lighter.  
  
"He's cute-don't you think?"  
  
"Uh-huh..." He wasn't really listening to her.  
  
***  
  
In a small and dark apartment at the edge of Manchester, a depressed lesbian sat o her bed, a marijuana joint between her fingers. Brittany was breathing hard, her leg kicking slightly, as she thought in panic with her other hand under her chin. She lit the joint and took it up to her lips, sucking a long drag, and held her breath.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and a male voice came from the other side. "Police! Miss Combs open up."  
  
Brittany's eyes went wide and she jumped off the bed, still holding her breath and running to her closet. She opened the hamper door, blew the smoke out, and closed it fast. She sniffed, running her hands over the wrinkles in her shirt, and walked calmly to the door.  
  
Outside, the police stood impatiently, and were about to knock again when the door opened. Brittany stepped out, closing the door behind her and swallowing.  
  
"Hey guys." Brittany said.  
  
***  
  
Manchester Police Department. In the back, and office door was open, and Detective Dave Brim stood awaiting his witness. He didn't have to for very long, because soon two officers came and infront of them was Brittany. When she looked at the detective, her facial expression turned into complete loathing, and she sneered.  
  
"Hey Detective Brim! My favorite guy." She smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Yes Miss Combs." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice, and it annoyed him. "I'll be blunt. You know why you're here, so let's not play games." He put his hands on the desk and leaned in closer to her. "Where is Lucia?"  
  
Brittany cocked an eyebrow, a small, impressed smirk on her face. "Wow. That was really scary. I'm compelled."  
  
"Miss Combs-"  
  
"Listen, 'Mr. Dave', I'm not some fucking robot! I've been arrested before, and I know that your strategy to get me to answer is completely unrealistic. Try something else."  
  
Brim's lip twitched, and he rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Brittany...we really need your help. We'll give you anything you want, just promise you'll come clean. That's all. I swear, if you tell us where she is, because I know you know something, I swear you'll never regret it."  
  
Brittany had been given a chair and she sat down infront of his desk to where the detective and her were eye level. She listened to his words, noticing his desperate tone. He needed her, and she'd make him work like a dog. Lucia wasn't that good of a cover-up. The bitch couldn't just get away with it, leaving Brittany to feel guilty her whole life. Yes, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Alright Brim, I'll help you." 


	5. Sex Ed

(Warning: This chapter deals with some serious NC-17 stuff! If you're tolerant about lesbian 'people', but not their sex life or stuff they can do, I suggest you get the hell out! That will be all.)  
  
Back at the studio, Murdoc had been searching all over his Winnebago. At certain times he kept forgetting what it was, but then he would remember and search harder. It was reaching the afternoon on Friday the thirteenth, and everything seemed so odd.  
  
Murdoc had thought he'd continue his day in peace and Satanism, right after he got back from the flight. But instead his little sister, who he hadn't seen in five years, just drop by and ask to stay over for a bit, only to reveal she'd committed an act of attempted murder. And now what? What more joyous experiences could follow little Lucia's visit?  
  
***  
  
It was reaching one o'clock, and 2D was in the shower, washing the filth from the entire yesterday. He was so tired when he finally got home that he'd barely got to his bedroom. He only had time to remove his shoes and shirt before he collapsed on his bed in an unconscious sleep. The gig was tiresome, and they still had to fly all the way back home before rest could be made. And then just this morning, mister Niccals had to being over his weirdo sister to invade his personal space.  
  
He put his head under the soft warm running water, closing his eyes and letting it all just soak away. His fingers ran up his chest tenderly, the warm liquid bringing intensity and a relaxed state of mind. He playfully began to think of thoughts, thoughts his sister would have killed him if she found out. He was a very decent boy, one who was raised right into being good to his girlfriends, and not interested in--those things. He was yearning for something, but he tried to contain himself and realize how foolish it was.  
  
2D turned the knob, and the water went off. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist, then opened the stall door. The boy walked to the bathroom door, and opened that.  
  
"GYAHH!!" He screamed, jumping back in pure horror--again.  
  
"What the hell--!?" Lucia leapt up from the bed like a rabid cat, dropping three magazines to the floor. She clenched in terror, then relaxed as soon as she realized it was him. "Oh."  
  
2D took a deep breath, as he'd been completely torn out of his calm centered state, and shouted at her. "What are you doing in my room!?!" Suddenly he felt his towel slip, and grabbed it quickly. She eyed him when he did it, and bit her lip affectionately in a wide grin.  
  
Lucia put her hands behind her back innocently. "Nothing..." He glared at her, slightly scared of the possibilities of her ever being like her brother. She looked down at the ground at the Playboy mags. "Just...reading your dirty magazines." She gave a cheesy smile.  
  
2D blushed. "Mine? Uh...I just...They're Murdoc's I swear."  
  
"No there not." She chuckled. "Playboy's way too soft for Mud's. I'd say Hustler or Diablo Girls." (No, that's not a real magazine) 2D blushed even redder.  
  
"Uh-huh..." He muttered, a little twitchy from this newfound knowledge. Then, he had a strange urge to ask. "Why are you reading them though?"  
  
Lucia smirked; knowing it was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
Thirty minutes passed. Murdoc walked down the halls inside, carrying under his arm a small book. He went into the elevator, and stopped on the second floor. Where was she? He had to find her so he could ask her what this was about.  
  
Suddenly, Murdoc stopped when he heard a familiar--actually two familiar voices, coming from 2D's room. Inflicted by curiosity, Murdoc leaned against the door to hear better.  
  
***  
  
"Oh yeah, you're going to need a lot more practice little man." Lucia said to 2D, as he put his tongue back into his mouth bitterly. The blue haired boy was now fully dressed, his matter hair still slightly damp. Russel, who was sitting on the floor, chuckled into his palm. "How about you then?" She asked him.  
  
Russel suddenly became very uneasy, and shrugged. "Me? Nah, I'm not under the spot light missy. I only reveal to those who want it."  
  
"Uhhh..." 2D made a gagging noise, a Lucia laughed.  
  
"You see, all you males got it wrong. What you think a woman wants is far from the truth."  
  
"What about the romance stuff?" 2D asked. "You know, dating and dinner and candy...?"  
  
"Sure." She grumbled. "But you see, I'm horny as a goat, if not more. I'm different than a lot of woman--or at least what they say. As a matter of fact I'm pretty sure all a woman wants is to get laid, good and hard. All that 'be gentle' shit is just all the terror of violence that straight women go through from guys."  
  
"So if you're a lesbian it's different?" Russel asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well...probably not. As I said I'm different. I'm quite violent and dominate myself."  
  
There was a long pause. "I want to make women happy." 2D said with a naiive smile. "How do you do it? I mean, what does it take to be...you know...really good and stuff?"  
  
Lucia smirked, admiring her nails. "It's pretty much the same for both sexes when playing with women. The trick is--well the first trick anyway, is all the tongue. I'm sure you're aware."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Since we don't have dicks--at least not natural ones--the tongue is relied upon greatly for stimulation. And if you are skilled, you can not only stimulate, but also cause the most drastic occurrences in your lover's body. For example, multiple orgasms: only obtainable by women, and some have even reached a total of fourteen in one minute."  
  
"How? How is it possible?" 2D sounded nervous.  
  
"Well it's easy for expert head-givers. Just keep going, don't stop for anything, going faster and harder when she's about to come. I almost passed out one time from over exerting myself." She giggled. 2D looked at Russel, who looked back in a distant, weirded-out glance. "There are different techniques. One, my personal favorite, is inserting the tongue inside her, while firmly pressing on the clitoris." 2D felt a wave of hotness pass from his head to his groin, and he had to cross his leg over the other to continue listening to her profound wisdom. "That'll get you in and out quick and easy. Fast climax, if you keep to it like I said. Oh! And a very good way of getting your woman to stay with you through thick and thin--" Lucia opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. In the back, a shiny metal nub burrowed itself into her soft flesh.  
  
"Ohhhh..." 2D smirked. Russel nodded, looking at the round.  
  
"Another easy way of having her reach orgasm. Though painful for about a week, this little bugger is a cute decoration and provides an easy way to her nether regions. She'll love you forever." Lucia giggled again.  
  
2D swallowed, hesitating his curiosity. "Ummm...that also works on guys right?"  
  
Lucia looked over at him, narrowing her eyes. He became uneasy. "What--?"  
  
"Sure." She said, looking away from him. "You could do anything to a man's cock and get him reeling. You know that."  
  
"Yeah. I was just wondering if it would hurt, you know?"  
  
"No. As far as I'm concerned, it could do wonders."  
  
"Do all lesbians got tongue-rings?" Russel asked suddenly, breaking the awkwardness.  
  
Lucia cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know. Probably not."  
  
"What's it like..." 2D asked suddenly. "To be...you know...gay?"  
  
Lucia looked back over at him, batting her eyes and pursing her lips. She paused, wondering why he would ask such a stupid question, but she decided to humor him. "It's Disneyland."  
  
2D was about to answer, when the door was practically kicked down. Both Russel and 2D jumped, but Lucia sat perfectly calm, as Murdoc walked in, his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell is going on Lucia?"  
  
"We're discussing law." She said, eyeing 2D.  
  
"Uh-huh." Murdoc hissed. "Lucia--outside."  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"Nothing. I have to ask you about something."  
  
"Oh. Bye guys, hope to talk in the future." She jumped up from the bed, making 2D fall backwards slightly, and hoped outside the door. Murdoc eyed the two dangerously, then slammed the door shut. It took Russel and 2D a second to figure out what happened before Russel looked up at 2D curiously.  
  
"You get a hard on from that too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Outside, Lucia looked at her brother, waiting for whatever it was he was to show her. He pulled the book out and showed it to her. It was titled 'The Satanic Bible' by Anton Levay.  
  
"Okay." He said, a nervous chuckle in his voice. "Five years ago, you said-- "  
  
"Uh!" Lucia finally understood and grabbed the book from his hands harshly. Murdoc swallowed and backed down. She flipped to a page, showed it to him, and said, "It's in Latin. It means 'Saint of Chaos'. Get over yourself."  
  
"Uh...thanks." He took the book back and smiled at her in a very cheesy way. "Ummm...I've been avoiding that chapter for awhile because I didn't know what the guy was talking about."  
  
"Uh-huh. Kay, well I'm going to go explore some more. As I said, real good band. They're a little uneducated when it comes to women though, especially 2D."  
  
"Right. Well I'll make sure he gets better." He put the cigarette to his lips.  
  
"If you want to. Probably no need though, probably better if you don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh no reason. I'm sure he'll--learn on his own." She walked off. "Oh, and he's got some good porno." 


End file.
